gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty City Police Department (1, III, A
miniatur|Das LCPD-Wappen, 2008 thumb|Der Schriftzug des LCPD. Das Liberty City Police Department (kurz LCPD) ist die zuständige Polizeibehörde in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV (einschließlich The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Das LCPD basiert nicht zuletzt auf Grund der Schauplätze (an New York City angelehnte Städte) auf dem New York City Police Department (NYPD). Grand Theft Auto 1 Zum ersten Mal tritt das LCPD in GTA 1 in Erscheinung. Die Behörde gebraucht blauweiße Streifenwagen zur Personenbeförderung. Bereits im ersten Teil gibt es Anzeichen auf Korruption: So möchte Bubby, dass der neue Polizeichef getötet wird, weil dieser mehr Bestechungsgeld verlangte. Grand Theft Auto III miniatur|Polizisten während eines Waffengefechts in [[Cedar Grove (Beta-Fassung)]] Das Liberty City Police Department unterhält im Jahr 2001 im gesamten Stadtgebiet drei Reviere, wobei das Präsidium auf Staunton Island steht. Die dunkelblau gekleideten Polizisten nutzen Pistolen zur Verteidigung und sind in schwarzweißen Streifenwagen unterwegs, ab einem Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel rücken sie auch mit Hubschraubern an. Das LCPD wird gemeinhin als überfordert, unterfinanziert, faul und korrupt dargestellt. Der Spielverlauf lässt an Letzterem keinen Zweifel: Ray Machowski pflegt Beziehungen zu Kolumbianischem Kartell und Yakuza und lässt sich für vergangene Aufträge auszahlen, zum Ende hin ermittelt sogar die CIA gegen ihn. 90 Prozent des Gehalts eines jeden Polizisten soll laut eines Liberty-Tree-Berichts aus Bestechungsgeldern bestehen, was die Innenrevision auf den Plan gerufen hat. Laut verschiedenen Medienberichten sollen sowohl Streifenpolizisten als auch hochrangige Kommissare Bestechungsgelder entgegennehmen. Begeht Claude im Spielverlauf eine Straftat, lässt sich die Polizei-Verfolgung mit Hilfe von Schmiergeld-Sternen eindämmen Grand Theft Auto Advance Im Advance-Ableger von GTA III fährt die Polizei ein leicht abgewandeltes Automodell und nutzt weder Boote noch Hubschrauber zur Verbrechensbekämpfung (letztere werden erst im April 2001 angeschafft). Die Ordnungshüter sind weiterhin mit Pistolen ausgestattet, auch die Polizeireviere sind dieselben wie in GTA III. Advance gehört zu den wenigen Teilen der Serie, in denen die Polizei nicht als korrupte Organisation dargestellt wird. Dies liegt auch daran, dass keine Missionen direkt mit der Polizei zu tun haben und kein Polizeibeamter als Charakter auftritt (wie zum Beispiel Leon McAffrey, Frank Tenpenny oder Wade Heston). Liberty City Stories miniatur|Ein Polizist sucht hinter einem Streifenwagen Schutz Drei Jahre vor GTA III und zwei Jahre vor GTA Advance ist Liberty City Stories angesiedelt. Eine erneut leicht modifizierte Version des Polizeiwagens kommt zum Einsatz, waffentechnisch rüstet das LCPD stark auf: zusätzlich zu der Pistole tragen die Polizisten Schlagstöcke. An der Uniform ändert sich nur das hinzugekommene hellblaue Hemd unter der Jacke. Auch in Liberty City Stories ist Korruption Tagesgeschäft beim LCPD. Das „LCPDRevier49“ bedankt sich in einer E-Mail an Ned Burner für „die Puppen“, die die „Jungs echt aufgeheitert“ hätten. Burner war Fernseh- und Zeitungsreporter und erkaufte sich Storys, bevor er von Toni Cipriani im Auftrag von Donald Love ermordet wurde. Doch nicht nur das „Fußvolk“ der Polizei versorgt Burner mit Informationen, sondern auch Polizei-Detective Leon McAffrey, der 2001 vom über die Jahre korrupt gewordenen Ray Machowski getötet wird. Doch auch in der Haupthandlung macht McAffrey keine gute Figur: Er lässt Toni Cipriani gegen verschiedene Verbrecher-Organisationen kämpfen, um anderen zu helfen. Er will auch Geld für das Zurückhalten von Polizei und FBI beim Kampf gegen Leone-Feinde. Grand Theft Auto IV Das LCPD in GTA IV|miniatur|GTA-IV-Polizisten als Illustration In GTA IV verändert sich das Bild der Polizei in Sachen Aussehen und Ausstattung erheblich: Mit Pistole, Schrotflinte und Karabiner macht sie Jagd auf Verbrecher in weißen Polizei-Cruisern und Streifenwagen. Auch Boote, Hubschrauber und Gefangenentransporter gehören zum Standard-Fuhrpark des LCPD. Das LCPD ist 2008 mit dem Krieg gegen den Terror befasst und sperrt beispielsweise Brücken ab, die aktuell das Ziel von Terroristen sein könnten. Zu ihrer Hauptaufgabe zählt jedoch weiterhin das Abwickeln alltäglicher Straftaten, besonders derer von Niko Bellic, gegen den sie mit einer Aggressivität, Hartnäckigkeit und Koordination vorgehen, wie man es in vorigen GTA-Spielen noch nicht gesehen hat. In GTA IV wird das LCPD nicht komplett korrupt dargestellt, Bestechlichkeit ist dennoch an einigen Stellen anzutreffen, zum Beispiel bei Francis McReary. Korruption ist bei diesem der Dreh- und Angelpunkt all seiner Missionen: Er lässt Erpresser, die seine Illoyalität publik machen wollen, wenn dieser ihren Forderungen nicht nachgeht, umbringen. In „The Lost and Damned“ und „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ spielt die Polizei keine Sonderrolle. Kontrollen miniatur|Kontrolle im Booth Tunnel In GTA IV gibt es drei Stellen in der Stadt, an denen das LCPD regelmäßig Fahrzeuge anhält und durchsucht; der Spieler ist von diesen Durchsuchungen nicht betroffen. Die Kontrollen finden an diesen Orten statt: # An beiden Tunnelenden des Booth Tunnel # Bei der Columbus Cathedral, Algonquin # Auf dem Weststück der East Borough Bridge, Charge Island Besonderheit Ab einem Fahndungslevel von 4 Sternen sieht man auf einigen Dächern (besonders in der Gegend um Chinatown, The Exchange und City Hall, auch auf dem Dach der Varsity Heights Universtität) Scharfschützen. Allerdings nur, wenn man ein paar Minuten im Gebiet verweilt, damit sie erscheinen können. Am besten sieht man die Schützen auf dem Dach der City Hall. Benutzt man den Cheat "Explosive Sniper" in TBoGT, so werden auch die Schüsse der Schützen explodierend. Alderney Im Alderney State sind Beamte der State Police anzutreffen, die jedoch hauptsächlich LCPD-Ausrüstung benutzen. Es ist unklar, in welchem Verhältnis die State Police zum LCPD steht. Chinatown Wars miniatur|Ein LCPD-Beamter während der Verhaftung [[Wu Lees]] In Chinatown Wars spielt das LCPD auch eine zentrale Rolle: Der Beamte Wade Heston ermittelt wärend der Haupthandlung zusammen mit Protagonist Huang Lee gegen den V-Mann, der die Triaden an das FIB verrät. Allerdings gerät die Dienstaufsicht immer öfter in die verdeckten Ermittlungen, um Heston wegen seines ständigen Drogenkonsums festzunehmen. Mit Huangs Hilfe gelingt es Heston, am Ende den Spitzel zu verhaften bzw. auszuschalten. Werbespots In verschiedenen GTA-Spielen laufen im Rundfunk Werbespots der örtlichen Polizeibehörden, die für eine Karriere beim jeweiligen Police Department werben. Liberty City Stories (Radio, 1998) * Mann: Hey, gibt... gibt es einen Beruf, bei dem ich Leute erschießen oder sexuell belästigen kann, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten? * Sprecherin: Na klar, hören Sie mal... * Mann 2: Ich will Macht ausüben, hab ’nen dicken Bauch und ’ne Glatze. Wie kann ich zum Helden werden? * Sprecherin: Indem Sie für den Staat Leute erschießen! Werden Sie Polizist beim LCPD und noch heute zum Helden! Mit nur zwei Wochen Ausbildung und einer nicht zu erstattenden Kaution für Ihre Uniform und Munition sind Sie dabei und können loslegen, Verbrechern das Handwerk zu legen. Bekommen Sie endlich die Achtung, die Sie verdienen als Mitglied des Liberty City Police Department. Sie haben immer recht, treffen neue Freunde und können sie dafür bewusstlos schlagen, dass sie Ihnen auf die Nerven gegangen sind. Oder weil Sie betrunken sind. Werden Sie Gesetzeshüter! * Mann: Ich bin auf ’nem Trip, der ein Leben lang hält! * Sprecherin: Endlich sind Sie ein Mann! Und lassen Sie sich nichts anderes erzählen. Werden Sie Gesetzeshüter in Liberty City. Bewerben Sie sich noch heute! Grand Theft Auto IV (Fernsehen, 2008) miniatur|Das Video zum Werbespot * Brian O’Toole: Mein Name ist Brian O’Toole. Als Kind schon wollte ich mich für meine Mitmenschen einsetzen, aber ich konnte nicht so gut lesen. Die meisten beruflichen Laufbahnen blieben mir verschlossen. Deshalb bin ich zum LCPD gegangen. Jetzt bin ich direkt an der Front. Ich helfe Touristen und bekämpfe Terroristen. Ich durchwühle in der U-Bahn die Taschen der Leute, um unsere Freiheit zu schützen. Ich verhafte Demonstranten auf politischen Kundgebungen, die die freie Meinungsäußerungszone verlassen. Wir gehen knallhart gegen offenen Alkoholkonsum vor und schützen aggressiv die Umwelt. Vielleicht stehst du ja auf Autoverfolgungsjagden, wie du sie im Fernsehen siehst. Stell dir vor, du könntest das jeden Tag machen. Ich schütze die Freiheit, um jeden Preis. Ich bin ein Held und das ist mir bewusst. (Text auf dem Bildschirm: „Finanziert durch Ihre Steuergelder!“) Trivia *Das GTA-III-Polizeirevier auf Portland ist der Meinung, das „härteste“ Gebiet Amerikas zu bearbeiten. * Klaut Niko Bellic einen hochwertigeren Wagen, zum Beispiel einen Cavalcade oder eine Stretch-Limousine, hört man sporadisch den Funkspruch „We’ve got a grand theft auto!“ (dt. schwerer Autodiebstahl). * Es gab ursprünglich auch Polizistinnen in GTA IV, die aus der Endfassung allerdings entfernt wurden. * Hat man einen Fahndungslevel, schreien die Beamten manchmal Schlachtrufe wie „Geronimo“" aus. „Geronimo“ nannten europäische Einwanderer einen indianischen Kriegshäuptling. In den 1940er Jahren begannen US-Fallschirmjäger, seinen Namen zu rufen, bevor sie absprangen, was sich als regelrechten Trend entwickelte. * Das LCPD-Logo sieht bis auf kleine witzige Änderungen genau wie das NYPD-Logo aus. * In Chinatown Wars kann es hin und wieder vorkommen, dass Straßenobjekte wie Laternen, Autos und Mülleimer verschwinden und sich in Polizisten "verwandeln", die aggressiv gegen Passanten vorgehen und diese meistens töten. * In IV werden die Polizisten Fahrzeuge beschlagnahmen, um die Verfolgung zu euch aufzunehmen. (Sofern ihr den Polizeiwagen geklaut oder zerstört habt oder die Polizisten sich vom Wagen entfernt haben). Siehe auch * LibertyCityPolice.com Kategorie:Behörden Kategorie:Polizei